


Good Boy

by dreaminrubies



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Leashes, Leather, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminrubies/pseuds/dreaminrubies
Summary: Ben just wants to be his daddy’s good little puppy





	Good Boy

Ben is antsy, eyes glued on the clock, mentally counting down the minutes. Gwilym would be home soon and he was eagerly waiting his return. When the door opened, Ben bolted up and Gwilym soon found himself with an armful of the blond.

“Missed me that much?” Gwilym laughed as he hugged Ben close.

“Yes,” Ben mumbled against his shoulder. “So much, daddy.”

That word sends a warm heat through Gwilym. “Yes, well daddy missed you too. You were a such good boy for me while I was gone.”

“Yeah, you had Joe and Lucy spy on me,” Ben said cheekily and it earns him a firm swat.

“Cheeky boy. How about we go upstairs and daddy rewards you?”

“Um, yes, but maybe,” Ben started to say then went quiet.

“Maybe what, baby? Tell daddy what you want,” Gwilym encouraged. Ben used to be a mouthy little brat and demand things, but he’s gotten to the point where he’s better about asking and Gwilym doesn’t like to shut him down when he does.

“Wanna be your puppy, daddy,” Ben whispered and Gwilym almost didn’t hear him.

“Yeah? If that’s what you want, we’ll do that.”

“Really?” Ben said and lifted his head up, his blue eyes sparkling.

“Of course, baby, come on,” Gwilym smiled and takes his boyfriend upstairs with him. “Get naked for daddy,” he ordered once they are in the bedroom. Gwilym walked over to the dresser and opened up the bottom drawer where the more special toys are kept. He took out the black butt plug that has curved silicon tail, a leather jock strap, a pair of black ears that resemble a Doberman, a leash and collar.

He turned around and is greeted by the sight of Ben’s naked body. “Gorgeous boy,” Gwilym praised. He cupped his hand around the back of Ben’s head and guides him into a strong kiss. Ben pressed his growing erection against Gwilym’s thick thigh and rutted against him.

“Don’t be a naughty boy,” Gwilym warned as he gave each one of Ben’s bared cheeks a slap.

“Sorry, daddy, you’re just so hot,” Ben grinned then playfully pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Still, I won’t hesitate to put you over my knee.” The offer is tempting, but Ben is definitely in the mood a reward.

“Sorry, daddy, I’ll be good. Cross my heart.”

Gwilym pinched Ben’s ass for good measure before getting the other man into the leather jock strap. It gives Ben some modesty, but leaves his ass fully on display. “Over the bed, baby, I need to put the plug in.”

Ben puts one a nice show as he bends over the edge of the bed. Gwilym spread some lube over his fingers before he pressed them against Ben’s hole. “Breathe for me,” he reminded him before he pushed two fingers in to open him up. Once Ben is loosened up, Gwilym slipped the plug into place. He kept Ben bent over the bed while he put the ears and collar in place.

“Get on all fours for me,” Gwilym instructed and Ben obediently gets on his hands and knees on the carpeted floor. Then Gwilym hooked the leash into place.

“Beautiful. Come on,” Gwilym said and tugged on the leash to make Ben follow him. Ben crawled on his hands and knees, following Gwil like the eager little puppy he is. His cock is hard and throbbing and the leather rubbed against his crotch, not giving him any relief. Gwilym guided Ben into the leaving room, tight hold on the leash as he sat down on the couch.

“Show daddy how much you missed him,” he purred and Ben pressed his face into Gwilym’s crotch, mouthing gently at the covered erection before he undid Gwil’s jeans. Gwil lifted his hips to Ben can pull the jeans and black briefs down. He swiped his tongue over the head before he licked his tongue over the underside.

“Fuck,” Gwilym panted and Ben smirked. He does like to watch his daddy come undone. He continued to kitten lick and tease Gwil’s cock before slowly taking him all the way into his mouth. His eyes watered and he gagged a bit, but continued to suck happily.

“Oh good boy, such a good puppy,” Gwilym moaned as one hand gripped Ben’s shoulder. The younger man continued the blow job until Gwilym bucked before cumming into Ben’s mouth. Ben released his mouth with a loud pop then swallowed. He looked up at Gwil and licked his lips, blue eyes full of cockiness.

“Crawl up next to daddy,” Gwilym ordered, his voice slightly shaky. Ben crawled up onto the couch and rested his head on Gwil’s bare thigh. Gwilym stroked one hand over Ben’s hair then down his back before settling against Ben’s bare ass. He gave him a few pleasant pats before he gripped the tail. He took a firm hold of it before he slowly began to thrust the plug in and out.

Ben moaned happily against Gwil’s thigh. Gwilym picked up the pace, effectively fucking his boy with the plug.

“P….please da…daddy,” Ben begged as he thrashed against the couch.

“Go ahead, cum for daddy,” Gwilym encouraged and Ben does, making a nice mess inside the jock strap.

“Thank you, daddy,” Ben panted. Once both men are a little more settled down from their high, Gwilym removed the plug and got Ben out of the soiled underwear. He wiped him down and went to remove the ears.

“No, leave those and the collar. Please, daddy,” Ben grinned before he crashed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK....I just have a lot of kinky feelings inside and my Gwil muse is a totally daddy dom. Also I hate coming up with fic titles.


End file.
